Love At First Sight
by CanadaLover008764
Summary: Castiel and Dean met that one night, sparks flew even if the two didn't want to admit it. With Cas following them and helping the Winchester boys, the two grow closer and closer. What will happen between Cas and Dean? Or, will nothing happen at all? Please read! :D
1. Meet Castiel

**Hello! I know, I know, this is the first time that we meet Castiel. It's basically that episode, but I'm adding stuff to it. You will see next chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy this, and hopefully, I will be able to finish this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bobby and Dean sat on tables in an old barn. Dean stared hopelessly at a knife he was twirling between his fingers. Bobby had tried summoning this thing that was after his deceased friend's son, but it had yet to show after over twenty minutes. Dean finally spoke up, "You sure you did the ritual right?" Bobby just grunted in reply, his way of saying yes. "Sorry. Touchy, touchy."

Right after this, the roof of the barn began to quake. Dean looked at Bobby, "Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Suddenly, the doors of the place flung open while all the lights shattered, revealing a man in a light colored trench coat with a blue tie. He started walking forward and received bullets of all kinds to the chest. He finally reached the two men and stared into Dean's eyes. "Who are you?" Dean stared at him, the demon blade from Ruby wrapped tightly in his hand.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." His voice was rough, but something sparked in Dean's head as he spook.

Yet, something in the Winchester boy told him that this man was no good. "Yeah, thanks for that," he mumbled softly before stabbing the tench coat guy with Ruby's knife. A look of shock came onto his face as he realized the knife didn't work on the mysterious man. Dean watched as the he, the man before him, looked down and pulled the dagger out of his chest.

Bobby, taking a quick glance at Dean, decided to take a shot at him. He raised the iron pipe and went to hit the tench coat wearer in front of him. To their surprise, without even flinching or looking, he caught the pipe in his hands.

This "Castiel" pressed his fingers against Bobby's forehead and made him pass out. Something about this man made Dean's heart beat faster. Not with fear, but with something unrecognizable to him. The man looked at Dean, "We need to talk, Dean." He takes a short pause to look at the unconscious man on the floor, "Alone."

***'*'***

Dean stood in awe after Castiel talked to him. They stood there for a while and Cas cleared his throat, "This isn't suppose to happen." He looked around confused about what was going on. The Winchester boy looked at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

Somehow, after what seemed like forever, he spoke up, "What isn't suppose to happen, Angel?" Castiel looked at him, shocked that he had called him for what he was.

"I should be able to leave, disappear before your very eyes. For some reason, it's not working." He dips his head and starts whispering silently to himself. The words are too quiet for Dean to be able to hear it. Suddenly, the man disappeared. He shrugged and started shaking the Singer on the floor.

"Bobby, come on! We need to get out of here!" Bobby slowly comes to and looks around in a daze. He jerks suddenly and is instantly on his feet. Picking up the iron pipe once again, Dean notices that he looks terrified. "Bobby, he is gone." Bobby's entire body shifted, relaxed, at this news.

"What did he say?"

"You know, so I don't have to say it twice, lets wait till we meet up with Sammy. He needs to know about this too." Bobby nodded as they set off.

***'*'***

Sam sat at the bar with Ruby. She was smiling and giggling as usual when she was around him. Her whole body went stiff all of a sudden, and she warned Sam, "Dean is coming back into town. You might want to get back to the hotel."

Sam looked disappointed at this news, "I don't want to leave you, Rubes." She placed a finger on his lips and leaned in. Stealing a kiss from Sam was easier than it looked, and she enjoyed how passionate he was with their relationship.

She leaned back, "I will see you soon. Don't get into too much trouble now." Ruby winked at her lover and then disappeared. Sam jumped off of his stool and ran to the Impala. Hopefully, he could beat the two men to the hotel.

By the time that he pulled up, Bobby's car was outside. He let out a long, heavy sigh and walked into their room. Dean glared at him and pushed him up against the wall. "Where were you? A burger does not take that long!" His sparkled with worry and a hint of annoyance.

"I ended up running into this guy that I met while you were away. We are good friends. By the time we were done talking, I noticed the time and rushed back here." Sam tossed the keys to his brother, who caught them in his right hand. The Winchester thought to ask the same question, "Where were you? I know you didn't go to a bar for a drink."

Bobby looked sadly at Dean, "We should tell him."

Dean raised his hand to shut him up, "I will tell him, but you guys have to listen. I'm not repeating myself." The two men nodded, unsure of what they might hear. The eldest Winchester boy turned to his brother, "We hunted down that Castiel person, and he is not what we thought he would be." He paused for a moment thinking of how he should explain what happened in that barn. "He is an angel, and he wants something from me."

Sam stared at him, waiting eagerly for him to continue.

* * *

**So.. As I said, this chapter is basically a review of the first episode of the fourth season. What Castiel said, is different but similar to what he says in the show. Except for, I decided to give the entire conversation.**

**Please review to let me know how I'm doing! I would appreciate it very much! Questions and requests are always welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	2. Castiel's Words

**Hello again! This is basically telling you guys what happened between Castiel and Dean while Bobby was pasted out. Huge twist.**

**By the way, the part in [ ] is the only thing that Dean tells Bobby and Sam. Please review. Hope that you...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam sat at the foot end of the bed, waiting eagerly for Dean to speak. The eldest Winchester boy was pacing around the room. Eventually he started to speak up, "Okay, this is what happened."

*Flashback~*

Castiel stood in front of Dean looking around the barn carefully. The symbols on the walls weren't surprising to him at all. He recognized all of them, no problem. Deciding to strike conversation, the Angel started to speak, "Did you do all of these yourself?" In all honesty, he was quite impressed at the accuracy.

"Uh.. I actually only did about half of them.. Bobby there, you know, the guy on the floor, he did the others." Dean tried to keep his cheeks from flaring, and when they did, he turned away.

Castiel whistled, "Quite impressive if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So.. You were the one that raised me out of hell or 'perdition' as you call it?" The Winchester makes sure to throw in air quotes around perdition.

"Yes, indeed I did. Dean, why do you ask?" He places a hand lightly on the other mans arm, just above the elbow.

"It's just.. You left these marks." He shrugs off the Angel and rolls up his sleeves. When he realizes that his sleeve won't go up all the way, he sighs softly. "Do you mind if I.. you know, take off my shirt?" Castiel nods slowly, so Dean shrugs off his shirt. Luckily, the Angel is able to somehow keep in a blush forming on his cheeks when we gets to peek at the man's chest.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" The trench coat wearer kept his eyes on the floor while he waited for a reply.

"You left these on my arms. This is from you right?" Dean lightly touches the raised skin, trying hard not to wince. Castiel glances up slightly and commanded himself not to show how upset he was over the handprints. He stepped closer to the Winchester and place a hand /gently/ on one of the prints. It wasn't surprising to them when his hands fit perfectly over the ones on his skin.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I didn't know.. I didn't think this would happen." His other hand came over his mouth as he gasped. "I just wanted..." He trails off slowly, but before too long, he starts up again, "needed to rescue you from hell."

"Why don't you tell me about that? Why did you save me from hell?" Dean looked at the angel in the trench coat. His head was bowed, and he was staring at the floor, distant. "Hey?"

"What? Oh, um... that is for later discussion." His blue eyes looked right into Dean's. Something about those eyes made him happy and blush slightly.

"So.. What are we suppose to talk about now?" The Winchester boy hopped back up on the one table. He picked up Ruby's demon blade, swinging it between his hands. While doing so, he thought to ask, "Why didn't this thing kill you?"

Castiel propped up on the table opposite of the man. "I'm a greater and more powerful force than those demons that you kill with that blade." Dean stared at the hole in the Angels trench coat where he had stabbed the man.

"I'm sorry that I did that." Dean's hand came to rest on the hole. The Angel went stiff, unsure of the feelings bubbling up inside of him.

"It's quite alright, Assbutt." Cas went to say more, but Dean cut him off.

"Assbutt? What kind of word is that?" He started chuckling while he was talking.

Castiel scratched his head, "I'm not sure. Just seems to suit you." He bent over as he started laughing. The Angel had never laughed so hard in his entire life, yet he couldn't stop it. Dean joined him, and before too long, both men were crying silently from the laughter. Eventually, they gathered themselves and smiled warmly at one another.

"Suits me, eh?"

"Sure does. Anyway, we need to talk about the important things. As in, why I raised you." Castiel's head drooped suddenly. Dean feels an urge to go and comfort the Angel in front of him, but for some reason, he fights it. He felt quite awkward really.

[Suddenly Bobby sprang to Dean's mind and he dropped down to the floor to check his pulse. Castiel spoke softly, "Your friend's alive."

Dean sprang back to his feet with a smile on his face. "Who are you, by the way?"

The Angel smiled at him, "Castiel." Dean nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I figured. I mean.. What are you if my blade can't kill you?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly, a playful smile on his lips. "I'm an angel of The Lord." An awkward silence fell between the two. Dean's eyes turned cold as he realizes that he wasn't joking.

"Get the hell out of here. There is no such thing. I've been hunting for what feels like forever, I've never seen or heard of somebody seeing angels!" His voice held venom deep beneath his harsh words.

"Dean, you need to have faith in me. You need to gain it." Suddenly cracks of thunder sounded. With every flash of lightning, Dean could see Castiel's wings start to unfold.

"You burn out people's eyes. Plus, you seem to be possessing some poor bastard." All of Dean's nice personality went down the drain. Something about finding out that angels were real struck him too hard.

"I warn people not to spy on my true form. It can be... Overwhelming to humans. And, so can my real voice, but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you trying to speak with me?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. It was my mistake. I thought you would be able to understand. Special people perceive my true visage." Castiel looked a bit disappointed that Dean was not taking this well. Things had been going so well between the two until now.

"What visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean snickered softly at his own joke.

"This is a vessel. The man actually prayed for this. I feel sorry for him because you two literally killed him."

"Right. Who are you really?"

"I told you."

"Why would some angel rescue me from hell? It seems a little far fetched." Castiel sighed. He took a while to reply, placing his hands on his head and walking around the barn. He came to a halt in front of Dean.

"Because God commanded it. We have work for you."] Dean literally jumped the man right there. Castiel shoved him off.

"I don't believe that! I just can't!" Castiel wrapped his arms around the man, trying to calm him down. Dean just shrugged him off.

"Dean, calm down."

"I can't! It's not possible!" Dean freaked out. He drove his nails into the soft tissue of his head. Castiel took his hands away from his head.

"Don't hurt yourself, Dee." Dean stared at him in awe. Only Sam called him that. They stood there in silence for a few moments. Castiel sighed and whispered, "This isn't suppose to happen."

(You already know this part. Time Skip!)

***'*'***

Sam stood there in silent. Bobby spoke up, "That's all he said? Dean, I was out for at least an hour. He barely said anything."

"I know.. It's just I couldn't get what he said out of my head." Dean was pretty good at lying through his teeth. After all, that was part of his hunting career. He only told them a very small part of the conversation. He left out all of the parts that they truly connected and when he was yelling at the Angel. Truth was, he felt mixed feelings for that Castiel fellow.

* * *

**Oh my god! I think I just squealed at my own words. Castiel hugging Dean? Amazing! :3**

**I'm just a little curious (huge fangirl. It annoys me, but I started about four months ago. I started watching Supernatural about two months ago believe it or not) would anybody else, besides me, freak out if they met the guy who played Castiel?**

**Please review! If you have an answer to my question above, leave that in a review too! Please tell me how I am doing! If you do, I will make Castiel hug you, and if you really want one, a kiss on the cheek! *squeal!* don't tell him.**

**Love you guys! Any questions or requests are always welcome!**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	3. Seals?

**I thought I was bad before, then this happened.. My brother first called me a bitch, and without thinking, I automatically called him jerk. Later that very same day, my mom went out. She asked me if I wanted anything, and I literally said, "Dude, pie!" I did get the pie though. WIN!**

**Then, I was watching that episode where Uriel almost kills Castiel, and I literally cried. I'm kind of far behind, but I watch a whole season in about 2 weeks. I would watch them more, but I can't. I will be all caught up though in time... I hope. Plus.. I watched half of that season that night, now I'm on season 5... My obsession has started!**

**Meh... Anyway! I hope you guys are enjoying this! It's hard for me to be calm around Destiel things. If this ends up all over the place, that's why.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Castiel waited patiently to see Dean again the next night. He was purposely going to tell him as little as possible, so that he could keep coming back every night. The next night he stood in their hotel room, watching the pair sleep without knowing it. Dean's body jerked suddenly and his green eyes came to rest on Castiel's face. His voice was gruff having just woke up, "What are you doing here?" The Angel smiled at the man, happy about seeing the Winchester boy again.

"I need to tell you something." His blue eyes locked on Dean's trail of a smile as it tugged on his lips. The eldest Winchester looked at his brother to make sure he was asleep. When he was absolutely sure, he hopped up to join the Angel. The Angel blushed at the sight. "You sure you don't...um... want to put on some pants?"

Dean suddenly remembered that he had stripped down to just boxers that night for bed. His cheeks were engulfed in a rosey red. "Uh.." he took a look over his shoulder at Sam on the floor, "I'm good actually." Cas nodded slightly, trying to keep his eyes off of the sight.

"I came here to tell you a few things." He hopped up on the counter, hitting the cabinets softly with his feet. His blue eyes traveled down to Dean's boxers and almost chuckled at the sight. Light brown teddy bears were scattered across them. "Teddy bears, huh?"

"Don't speak of it to anyone. Sammy is the only one that knows about them." Dean's cheeks burned as they grew a darker shade of red. Castiel chuckled and placed a hand on his shoulder, right were the handprint was. Dean didn't mean to, but he winced slightly.

"I won't trust me. Oh, and I'm sorry." He slowly removed his hand, only to place it slightly above his elbow. Dean sighed and avoided looking at Cas.

"What are you here for anyway?"

"The witnesses, they were the breaking of a seal." Castiel got down from the counter and looked into Dean's eyes even though the Winchester refused to look back. Cas wasn't sure why Dean was so angry with him, or was he upset? He didn't know. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas cut him off, "It's the seals holding in a.. powerful enemy."

Dean blinked slowly in confusion, "What enemy? Demons?" The Angel started to pace around the room. He wasn't quite sure how to tell Dean about their upcoming fight. Cas walked over to their sleeping area was in the crappy motel room. His gaze fell on the sleeping Winchester. He seemed to be having a peaceful rest because he was just laying there breathing slowly.

The Angel ambled back to the eldest boy, "Lucifer. Lilith, she is breaking them to free him." Dean turned to look at the one who raised him, who he didn't trust. Hidden in his soul was a hint of fear. Lucifer wasn't exactly suppose to be the greatest person ever. He was told to be a angry angel, but it made sense seeing how God had sent him to hell.

"How is that even possible?" Dean was curious and scared. He was hoping for a way out of the Angel rising.

Cas looked at him, trying to come up with a lie. He really wanted to come back again in a few days to "give him new news." He bit his lip before speaking, "We don't know yet. All we know is that she is breaking the seals that are holding him in his cage. That's it." Dean nodded, hoping that before the week was over that they would have more information.

"So are you going to leave now?" Even though he was asking the question, Dean honestly didn't want Cas to leave. Every time he was around him, the Winchester was ten times happier. There was just something about the Angel that made him happy.

"Before too long, yes. I will have to. Why?" Dean sat on the floor, twiddling his thumbs. He stayed silent, not wanting to tell him the truth as to why. Castiel sat in front of him, unaware of the man's feelings. After all, he didn't have any feelings, never have felt them. "Dean, you can tell me. We are alone." He rests his hand on top of Dean's not sure how to comfort him.

"I.. I honestly don't want you to leave, ya know? You make me happy. I don't know why." He trails off slowly, staring at the floor. When he looked up, Castiel was gone. He didn't even hear the flutter of his wings like last time. He sighed, and when he blinked again, he was on the floor with sunlight coming in. Dean shook his head, and immediately got a pillow to the back of his head. "Wha- Sam!" He turned over and looked at his brother.

"You kept muttering, 'Castiel, don't leave. I need you.' in your sleep. It was hilarious at the same time, you need to be woken up." Sam started chuckling at the thought. "So, you want that Angel around then after all?"

"Shut your cakehole, Sammy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! The Destiel is beginning! I love it so much. I just wish it were true. Destiel is the mother of pairings. Ah, so cute!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading. Requests and Questions are always welcome from ya guys! Don't forget out the pudding! :D**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	4. Sammy Say Hello To The Pretty Angel

**Hola guys. Cas is more and more awesome with every episode to me. And Destiel is the mother of all OTP's. Am I right?.. No? Well, screw this, no chappie for you guys today..**

**Nope, just joking. Here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean was back in his bed at the motel after meeting with his mother and trying to stop Azazel. Nothing had worked. Everything had failed. He couldn't save their mother no matter how hard he tried.

Castiel sat next to him and placed his hand on his back as Dean stared to cry. He wasn't even meaning to, it kind of just, flooded out of him. For some reason, he took comfort in the angel's hand and leaned inward. Castiel smiled lightly, not sure what to do. Dean was so broken up about his mother that there was no getting through to him.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was incredibly soft compared to normal. The angel looked down at Dean, not sure what to say anymore. When he didn't even try to reply, Dean just went on. "Cas, why did you take me back there? I mean, seriously? If you knew, and I know you did, that I wasn't going to be able to save my mom.." His voice kind of trailed off.

This time Castiel spoke softly, right into Dean's ear without meaning to, "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that there is no trail to what he did to your mother. He kept his tracks hidden well. I'm so sorry, Dee. It will never happen again." Castiel said the last sentence even though Dean started crying again at the word Dee. Cas sighed, knowing this was his fault. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt a little upset.

When Dean gathered himself, he pulled away from the Angel. The comfort was still there, but he just didn't want to think about Cas being able to. "Promise me you won't take me back there unless its one thousand percent necessary." Dean's green eyes locked on the Angel's, not able to break the connection after he did so.

"I promise." Castiel tried to smile slightly, but he found it hard to even force a smile. Dean nodded slowly and muttered something that was inaudible to Cas. "What?"

"I said that Sam is going to be coming home soon. It's up to you if you want to meet him or not." Dean was finally capable of glancing to the floor. He felt the blue eyes on him though as Castiel thought about his answer.

"I will stay. At the least, until you are completely okay." This time the Angel could smile, and a trace of one tugged at the corner of Dean's lips.

***'*'***

Castiel sat on the bed waiting for the young Winchester boy. He was suppose to be there about ten minutes ago, but the two couldn't figure out why he wasn't there yet. They sat there in silence with nothing to talk about. Dean would glance over at Cas when he wasn't looking and the Angel did the exact same thing.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a key jiggling outside of the door, and Cas disappeared for the moment being. Sam came in looking drained. Something was different about him, but Dean couldn't lay his finger on it.

"Sammy! Where you been?" Dean yelled at his brother from across the room. Sam glanced in his direction and headed to the bedroom in a haste. The eldest Winchester boy heard a trickle of water and instantly knew that his brother was splashing his face with cold water. Something bad happened, but he wasn't about to dabble in it.

Sam came back out and mumbled something under his breath. When he looked up, he jerked his head slightly, "I was out. That's good enough for you right?"

"It may be good enough for Dean, but it's not an explanation to me." Castiel just popped up behind Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump. The young Winchester turned towards his brother.

In shock he shouted, "Who the hell is this?!" His voice was stern, but by the way he spoke, Dean and Cas could tell he had gotten a hold of something that night. If it was whiskey or just plain beer, they didn't know.

"Eh, no hell in front of this guy. Just the opposite. This is Castiel, my angel buddy." Sam turned around, his mouth hung right open. He hadn't expected this..guy to be an angel! His face was full of shock and excitement at the same time.

"I'm glad to meet you!" Sam planted his hand firmly in Cas's without the Angel's permission. Everything was so great, but Castiel refused to return the friendly handshake. Sam was surprised that he didn't accept it. He dropped his hand quickly figuring it out. "It's an honor! I mean, an angel? I honestly never thought I would meet one. Now you are here in the flesh!" Sam had a stupid grin on his face.

Until he leaned in for a hug... Castiel flipped him without thinking about it, and when he saw Sam laying on the floor sighed. "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't accept hugs from most people." At the end of his sentence he glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye. He outstretched his hand and lifted Sam back up to his feet.

"Thanks, sorry about that. What's going on here by the way?" He seemed more like Sam after being flipped, right to the questions.

"Sam-"

Dean didn't get to finish because Castiel cut him off. "I was just..visiting, right, Dean?" Dean nodded swiftly, not sure how else to answer. "You can ask him about it if you please." With that, the Angel was gone. The only thing he left was the soft flutter of wings and then silence.

"Sammy, he showed up right away when I woke up. We just talked a little bit."

Sam's eyes screamed distrust. He detected right away that his brother was lying, yet he didn't question him farther. He just decided to play along. "What did you guys talk about?"

Dean cleared his throat, "Just about how Azazel has covered his tracks well. Too well for anyone to figure out exactly what he wanted from you and the other demon children." This time, Sam saw a hint of truth in his eyes. Not as much as he would like, but that small amount was good enough for him.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go take a nap and then we can continue the hunt alright, Dee?" Dean took a stab through the heart at the word, remembering that Cas made him cry.

He swallowed hard before he spoke, "Sounds great. See ya when you get up little brother."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm so sorry about the late update! I didn't mean to. With school starting and me not feeling good, I completely forgot about my stories. Hopefully, I can get back on track. I love you guys. **

**Thanks for all support. Reviews, follows, favorites, and even reading is appreciated! Review and get a hug from Castiel/Misha Collins! I'm sure he won't mind!**

**Questions and requests are welcome! Thanks again.**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	5. Dean, Why Him?

**Hello guys. I'm glad to be here for yet another chapter. You guys following? No? Well, get with the program! I'm writing a Destiel and it's the mother of OTPs. Still not following? Read on!**

**Thanks to all of those who did anything for support of the story, reading included.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean was on a hunt with his brother like usual. Everything was going great, they were killing things and saving people. Things were normal in the Winchester "habitat." He hadn't heard from Cas in over a month though, which made him awfully sad. Everything was going so great between the two, and he just up and disappeared.

Sam had asked a ton of questions on Cas, not just who and what he was, but about his disappearance. He was consistent and tried to keep in on anything that was possible. Dean stayed quiet about what their relationship was like, but did tell Sam pretty much everything about Cas, just not too much.

Dean decided in a middle of a hunt for a vengeful spirit to pray to Cas. He wasn't big on doing so, but he was eager to talk to him.

That night, Dean got down on his knees by the hotel bed while Sam was out bar hopping. He propped his elbows up on the bed and clasped his hands together. He started to mutter words under his breath, hoping that Castiel would come. "Cas, if you get this, please come down to me. I.. I miss my feathery angel that makes me happy. Please Cas-"

He heard the flutter of feathers right before he heard the voice. "I'm here Dean." Dean pushed himself off the bed and ran to his angel. His arms wrapped around Castiel's waist, and he nuzzled into his neck. Cas just stood there, not sure how to take it.

Dean stopped nuzzling and kept his arms around Castiel. Eventually, Cas embraced Dean but not with the same amount of passion. The hunter finally took a step back. "Cas, I missed you so much. What's going on?"

The angel's voice was harsher than usual, "I know, I missed you too." He purposely skipped over Dean's question until he asked a second time. "We have been trying to figure out more about Lilith. I'm sorry I've been busy."

Dean took Cas's hand, intertwining their fingers together, "It's alright. I'm glad you are here now." The angel smiled slightly and squeezed the hunter's hand. Something about the way Dean's hand felt in his own made him squeeze tighter and refuse to let go. Dean looked into Castiel's bright blue eyes. "What did you find out?"

Castiel let go of Dean's hand and starting pacing around the room. The Winchester watched as Castiel muttered to himself. Eventually, he stopped in front of Dean. "Lilith has broken over half of the seals already, Dean. You _must_ stop her." He paused for a second before adding, "Now."

"Just how am I suppose to do that? She is afterall the most powerful demon we have ever fought." Dean cracked his knuckles as he spoke. Everything was so complicated. Sam with Ruby and with him honing his powers. The idiot was exercising demons with his goddamn mind!

"Stop Sam from using his powers. Sam is the one who will ruin it all." Castiel disappeared after saying this, knowing that it would take Dean a while to get that through his head.

***'*'***

Dean walked around the room after taking the new information in. Sam was the one who was going to start the apocalypse? The trickster told them that Dean started it, therefore, Dean had to end it. He would be the one who ended the world in a sense.

Cas came back and immediately wrapped his arms around the hunter's waist. He placed his lips against Dean's ear and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, but you needed to know." Dean shrugged Cas off lazily.

"It's alright. I have a question that's been bothering me…"

"Yes?" Dem blue eyes looked right into Dean's. Castiel knew what was coming, or at least he was pretty sure. He had been waiting for this conversation for weeks now.

"Why me? Why did you have to save_ me_ of all people from Hell?" Dean had tears in his eyes. He didn't want the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was too much to handle. He was suppose to end the apocalypse, and Sam was the one who was suppose to start it. Who would want to have that much responsibility? Definitely not Dean.

"You starting it when you gave into Alastair and started ripping souls apart." Castiel's voice was gentle, but fierce at the same time.

The angel went to continue, but Dean interrupted him. "How did you know about that?" His green eyes stared outside the window filled with darkness. His face was unreadable even through Castiel.

"We all know you remember your time in Hell, Dean. You remember every day, possibly every second." Cas walked around Dean and looked into dem green eyes. "You joined Alastair that was the breaking of the first seal. A Winchester giving into the "manager" of Hell." He placed his hand on Dean's cheek trying to calm him down.

"What about my dad? He has been down there for what? In hell it would have been about 360 years. How could have survived that long?_ I_ didn't even survive that long!" Dean's voice raised as he continued. He was upset that Castiel was forcing him to talk about the worst experience of his life.

Castiel shrugged, "He must be tougher than you are." Dean did not take this news well at all. The first thing he did was punch a motel window. When he went to take a second blow at it, Cas grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What do you mean, tougher than me? I couldn't even endure 40 years! He has been down there for over three centuries!" Dean's voice had increased to a yell, probably loud enough for everybody in the motel to hear.

"Dean, that isn't your fault. Alastair knew that John isn't going to break anytime soon, and he also knew that Sam wasn't going to hell for a while yet, so he wanted to get things done. That's why he tortured you so terribly every day. He wanted you to break. He wanted the apocalypse to start. He figured if he would deal with you personally, that you would break. Your dad, Dean, he is the strongest man in hell. Possibly the strongest man that has ever lived." Cas kept his eyes locked on Dean's as he spoke. His gaze was distant, but Cas knew that he was listening.

"It wasn't my fault! You don't know what it was like to be ripped apart everyday! To go through excruciating pain everyday! Then the next day, you would wake up whole again, and it would repeat." Dean's voice broke as he started crying. It was just too painful to talk about. "I had to give in. If I didn't, I would have gone through more pain. Ten more years was just too much, Cas. It just was."

Castiel gently patted Dean's back as he cried miserably. Dean went to talk again, but each time his angel would tell him that everything was okay. Eventually though, Dean did manage to start talking through the trench coat. "Cas, you great big bag of dicks, I'm sorry I started this mess, and that I can't be a better person. I should listen to you when you talk and make sure to do as you tell me, but no, I go on with life as if you aren't part of it. I miss you all the fucking time, and I wish you were around more often. Why can't you be?" Dean pulled away from Cas slightly and locked his gaze with the angel's. Blue eyes stared right back into dem teary green eyes.

Cas smiled a little actually, "You know what, Dean?" Dean tilted his head slightly as tears rushed down his cheeks. He was crying too hard to speak at the moment. Cas didn't understand fully, he just stood there smiling at him. Eventually though, he did continue by whispering into Dean's ear. "I wish I could be here with you all the time really. Once I have some time off, I will spend it with you, okay?" Dean smiled and nodded. "Do me a favor and speak? Please?" Cas smiled softly.

"I just don't want to think about my time in-" He didn't get to finish because the angel before him was sick of his bullshit. Cas's lips gently came together with Dean's in a short, sweet kiss. Dean actually went to kiss him back, but he only found air. Castiel had disappeared again. Dean muttered under his breath, "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Well, that took me like an hour and a half to write. That's actually fairly good for me. I usually take hours upon hours to write each and every chapter. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. THE DESTIEL IS BEGINNING!**

***Cough cough* I apologize for that. I really love Destiel. Anywho, please leave a review to tell me what you think. I need some support! Requests and questions are always welcome.**

**~See Ya Soon!**


	6. Castiel's Chat With Sammy

**Hey guys! It's been awhile. Yeah, the Destiel has started and that's where we left off right? I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I was sick and had other stories to write.**

**Hope you guys still like this story. Off we go! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel appeared in the hotel room next to Dean's. He didn't mean to kiss Dean, it just happened. He was flooded with emotions that he shouldn't have, and in the heat of the moment, he just kissed the one guy that made him happy.

A voice made its way through the walls. Dean screamed, "Son of a bitch!" over and over again. Castiel chuckled to himself realizing that it was his fault.

He sighed and left the hotel to find Sam.

***'*'***

Sam was driving down the highway, Ruby in the passenger seat when Castiel popped up in the back seat. Ruby screamed when she noticed him, but Sam wasn't surprised.

The two had been talking about hunting down Lilith and finally killing her. Ruby was trying to talk Sam into using his powers to kill her. That was the only way because she was too strong for most things.

Castiel already knew that Ruby wasn't using Sam for what he thought she was. This was the time that Cas was going to tell Sam what the demon planned to use him for.

"Sam, we need to talk." Castiel glared at Ruby for a second before he spoke the next word. "Alone." Sam sighed and pulled over to the side of the road. He knew better than to disobey an angel. Ruby got out of the car.

"I will meet up with you later okay?" Sam leaned over and smiled at Ruby. She smiled and nodded sourly. The demon was not happy to be ditched in the middle of nowhere.

Cas appeared in the passenger seat right after Sam got back on the road. His eyes were slits as he stared ahead. Sam took hold of his shoulder forcing the angel to look at him. "What do you want, Cas?"

Castiel sighed and rolled his head back towards the road. "You are making a mistake." His voice was dead serious as usual. When he was around Sam, he was always this way. Around Dean, he loosened up quite a bit.

"I'm making a mistake? I am? You are suppose to be Dean's angel! Look at yourself, you are never around. Cas, you're Dean's damn angel!" He ground his teeth together as he spoke. Something in him snapped as he thought of his brother needing to be protected.

"You aren't one to talk, Sam. Look at yourself with Ruby. Right now, I have orders to kill you after you kill Lilith." Castiel sighed. "You have read the bible correct or at least know most of it?"

Sam slammed on the brake, deciding that he couldn't concentrate on both things at once. "Yeah, I do. Why?" Sam's eyes showed doubt. Castiel didn't know what about, but he was sure he would find out.

"Angels are soldiers of The Lord. We don't fall to the aid of petty little humans. God created man and thinks highly of you. I do as well, but we don't follow your orders. We don't perch on your shoulder and follow your every command. Yes, I'm his angel, but I'm not going to be around every time he needs me." Castiel looked straight foreword as he spoke.

"You should be there for him more often though! I've prayed for you to come back almost everyday of the last month, and you never answer! Now, out of the blue, you show up and tell me I'm making a mistake?! Dean needs you, Cas. I need you even!"

"Sam, calm do-" Castiel bit his lip as Sam continues his rant.

"I will not calm down! You should be here for us! We ask for information, and you never show up! You know how upset Dean has been ever since you have been gone? I can't cheer him up the way you do." Sam's eyes burned with fury.

"Wait, Sam shut up." Cas placed his hand over the Winchester's mouth. "I make Dean happy? Is that what you are saying?" Sam's eyes narrowed, but he still nodded right before he bit Castiel's hand. It didn't effect him of course, but Sam was eager to talk.

He took his hand away anyway, so that they could continue their conversation. "I came here to talk about what you are doing with Ruby, not about Dean."

"Fine, talk to me about Ruby. That doesn't mean I'm going to change my ways." The Winchester crossed his arms, slightly annoyed with the angel. He held Castiel's gaze though. Those piercing blue eyes stared into his, making Sam uncomfortable.

"You need to stop, now. She is trying to trick you into killing Lilith."

"Wait, isn't that what you want me to do?"

The angel sighed again and broke the gaze. "Yes, but we want you to gank her now. Not later, now. If you kill her later, that's the last seal." Sam snorted in disbelief. This was ridiculous.

"What you're saying it that Ruby is tricking me? That the only reason a demon is helping me is because she wants me to start the apocalypse?" Sam started laughing, it sounded ridiculous to him. Castiel simply nodded. "You must be crazy! She helped us fix the fucking colt, Cas!"

"You know what?! If you would take your head out of your ass once in a while, maybe you would figure it out! But, you don't listen to anybody because you are in love with that demon bitch!" Castiel was so angry that you could almost see the steam rolling off of him.

"At least I admit that I love her! You know you love somebody too, Cas! Why don't you just fucking admit that to yourself?!" He rolled his head angrily in the angel's direction. It was too late, he was already gone. Sam grumbled to himself before calling Ruby.

She answered on the third ring. "So what did the prick want?"

Sam's voice was a growl, "It doesn't matter!"

* * *

**So, that chapter is done. Sam got a little angry granted, but it just fits in with the story you know? Castiel got a little frustrated himself, that's why he left.**

**Thanks to those who followed and favorited. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! **

**~See Ya Soon!**


End file.
